


Dark Matter || i could do it without you

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last episodes wasn't the way I wanted it to be. As if nothing had changed between One and Three of this season. I disagree!<br/>So I do not want to think about it. <br/>I make a video in my favorite style to throw everything together and mix. But it's kind a cool)) <br/>Hope you will enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matter || i could do it without you




End file.
